


【kzkn】Ice breaker·(前)置(戲)碼

by Tung_198



Series: ChroNoiR歌單延伸系列 [3]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tung_198/pseuds/Tung_198
Summary: -續作的續作ww-酒醉影響導致大家一起OOC-就算開得勉強也是時候上車了-推薦伴隨ChroNoiR-Ice breaker一同服用致我最喜歡的天使皮惡魔及惡魔皮天使.
Relationships: Kanae & Kuzuha (Nijisanji), Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Series: ChroNoiR歌單延伸系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139369
Kudos: 7





	【kzkn】Ice breaker·(前)置(戲)碼

叶從來都沒有想過會和葛葉有做愛的一日。不是說沒有性慾 , 畢竟自己也是以性慾之叶當稱的存在 , 同樣會自慰和瀏覽情色刊物 , 在遇上葛葉之前亦曾經和女性交往過 , 只是變得忙碌後便自然冷淡散開了。總之一切人類的慾望都是正常的 , 只是單純地沒有契機去實行。

身為年輕氣盛的男性 , 也經常一言不合就摟摟抱抱，按着對方來個浪漫的深吻，但叶意外地沒有太大對性行為的渴求 , 畢竟葛葉的存在對他來說就已經是非常強大的一支強心針。只是聽到聲音也能夠感到安心 , 而被葛葉用力抱住時更是幸福到一直空虛的內心亦會突然踏實下來 , 葛葉對他來說就是這樣如同歸屬的存在。所以就算葛葉只是單純留在身邊 , 也令叶很滿足了。

然而為甚麼會發展到現在自己主動蹲在葛葉胯間呑吐呢 , 大概這一切都要從Gamers聚餐談起了。

雖然只是小型的聚餐 , 但兩個男性加上兩個女性的直播主組合 , 早就足以吵鬧得對面包廂的人也清楚聽到交談間的笑梗。然而就是這樣活潑有愛的gamers , 今日史無前例地迎來了低氣壓 , 大家都在尷尬地喝着酒 , 直到醉意湧上腦袋才稍為平復下來。

最先開口的是笹木咲 , 平時總是又屑又吵的她 , 今天竟然用有點困擾的語氣訴苦道 : 「大家都知道我今天其實還約了唯華的吧 ? 然後呢 , 我...我惹怒她了......」

叶挑一挑眉淡淡地回應道不意外 , 而其他人則像是附和是地跟著點點頭 , 害笹木咲一下子生氣了起來 , 回復平時的樣子破口大罵道 : 「コラム ! 你們這些傢伙 ! 人家可是正經地在拜託你們 , 一個二個意料之內的表情是什麼回事 ?! 」

「就是不意外的意思 , 倒不如説笹木如果有一個月能夠安安穩穩地和椎名相親相愛的話 , 我們才會擔心是不是已經分手了。」

「本間向日葵!!!!」  
像是竭斯底里一樣 , 笹木咲咆哮著手刀了本間向日葵 , 而後者仍然在露出微醺後的傻笑。葛葉則是看著不斷舉杯飲盡又再盛酒的叶默不作聲 , 直到話題不知從甚麼時候由笹木咲追妻火葬場 , 轉為自己身上的時候 , 葛葉才反應過來。

「吶葛葉!!!你那邊又怎樣 ? H了嗎 ? 」看著醉到亂七八糟的笹木咲說出這樣不堪的話語 , 葛葉整個人都當機了 , 只能惘然回答了一個「蛤...?」。叶則是罕有地不因為中學生等級的情色梗發笑 , 而是有點彆扭地轉過臉去 , 加快了喝酒的速度。

是的 , 雖然用盡全力瞞住了營運商 , 但是兩人之間的眉目傳情 , 還是在親近的工作夥伴們眼中顯然易見。在一段時間的觀察加上追問的逼供後 , 兩人的戀情也像笹木咲和椎名唯華一樣攤上了明面 , 成為gamers之間的飯後閒話。

「葛葉 , 幫忙結帳回家吧。向日葵桑還好嗎 ? 可以自己坐出租車回家嗎 ? 」得到本間向日葵乖巧的點點頭示意以後 , 叶走出包廂談了幾句電話 , 其後風塵僕僕的椎名唯華便迅速趕到了餐廳 , 蒼白的臉上露出了稍稍不悅的表情 , 說著抱歉給各位添麻煩了 , 便攙扶着笹木咲離開了。

「葛葉 , 走了。」 「喔...嗯。」

葛葉看著叶一股作氣按頓好大家後 , 再將自己從尷尬中解救出來 , 心裏不以而然地冒出了一絲敬佩。如果是自己作為前輩照顧gamers的話 , 肯定會亂成一團的 , 在這種時候還是只有擅長照顧人的叶才能完善解決。

我們 , 真的合襯嗎 ? 

※

兩人沉默地回到了叶的家裏 , 葛葉有點坐立不安地躺到床上 , 思考著是否要分房睡 , 貌似自己真的非常在意剛才笹木咲說的那番話。做愛嗎......不是不是不是 , 根本從來都沒想過要這樣做 , 也沒試過到底要怎樣進行 , 突然之間就大躍進行得通嗎 ? 

叶已經從浴室洗好澡出來了 , 望見葛葉一臉凝重地垂下頭想著甚麼 , 叶也回想起的笹木咲質問 , 有點賭氣地朝着葛葉走去 , 蹲在葛葉前面逼他正視自己。

「哇 ! 叶 ! 」   
「甚麼『哇 ! 』啊 , 我有這麼可怕嗎 ? 還是葛葉做了對我心虛的事 ? 例如...自己一個人想着色色的事 ? 」  
「蛤 ?! 我...我聽不懂你在說什麼 , 倒不如說你為什麼...會知道 ? 」  
「這裏。」

叶將視線移向葛葉起了生理反應的地方 , 又靠近了一點 , 幾乎要貼在上面一樣抬頭望向葛葉 , 令葛葉胡亂地在空中揮手 , 白皙的臉龐自動攀上羞紅色 , 最後毫無底氣地點點頭 , 也不知道是想表達甚麼。

而叶也像是擅自有了解答一樣 , 伸手靠着布料描繪了一下輪廓 , 下一秒就遭到葛葉難為情到盡頭 , 反而勇敢起來地握住叶的手往裏探。叶在碰到那個灼熱的東西時彷彿燙手一樣縮了一下 , 一向面對色情梗也能淡定應對的自己此刻也有點鎮靜不下來。

「我...用嘴幚你吧。」

像下定決心一般 , 叶為葛葉解下了褲子 , 後者則又再次陷入了沉思的靜默中 , 但叶已經無暇顧及葛葉的小心思 , 因為自己也處於徬徨過頭 , 硬著要執行的處境中。

叶微微張開口 , 期望自己一直以來做的唇部保養能夠在這種時候提供最佳服務 , 一邊嘗試藏起牙齒地將葛葉的東西含入嘴裏。叶憑著平時接吻的經驗 , 緩緩吸吮着冠狀溝 , 但葛葉的東西對叶的嘴巴來說實在是太大了 , 再含得更深入時會壓下叶的舌頭 , 頂到上方的軟腭 , 更甚會頂進喉嚨 , 刺激叶產生乾嘔的感覺。

「嘶...」

聽到葛葉發出本能地滿足的聲音 , 叶又偷偷打量了一眼葛葉 , 只見平時總是冒冒失失的小孩 , 此刻就如君王一樣尊貴 , 露出從容享受叶的服務 , 令人虔誠地想要主動供獻更多。

「舒...服嗎 ? 」含着異物說話使叶的字句含糊不清 , 但是意外地更加色情。

「叶喜歡怎樣做都可以。」葛葉伸出手從耳垂摸上叶亞麻色的頭髮 , 憐愛地順了幾下 , 其後又像展示支配般輕輕扣住了叶的後腦 , 等待叶的下一步動作。

葛葉一反常態地佔據了關係中的領導者 , 半闔的紅色眼眸讓被注視的人只能感受到 , 從眼𥚃快要滴出來的 , 如同血漿般濃稠的愛意 , 而叶從瞳孔中只看到了自己 , 與自己造成的淫亂的光境。叶的心跳近乎失控地加速着 , 就算是玩恐怖遊戲或是遊戲勝利後的餘悸 , 都未曾試過令叶這樣緊張 , 快要不舒適地達到吐出來的程度。

實在是太喜歡這個人了 , 隨著接觸的部分越多 , 就越能感覺到這樣強烈的心情。在未曾擁抱之前 , 我都不知道原來世界會令我期待明天 ; 在未被你緊緊渴求之前 , 我都不知道原來共依存是賞賜而不是惡疾。

真是太狡猾了 , 叶快要哭出來地在心底埋怨道。

※

「是不是太勉強自己了 ? 慢慢來吧。」

葛葉從叶的嘴裏退出來後 , 低頭親吻了一下戀人的髮旋 , 將叶從地上撈到自己懷裡 , 緊緊地抱住叶 , 想要用自己的力量緩解一下對方的不安。另一方面則拉開了叶鬆胯的oversize睡衣 , 從肩膀開始一口一口帶着試探意味地控制力度留下了曖昧的齒印。

被葛葉一番挑撥 , 叶也逐漸進入狀態 , 身體被葛葉觸碰過的地方彷彿要燒起來一樣 , 但明明葛葉的體溫是那樣的冰冷 , 卻像是有魔力似的 , 將情慾的潮汐填滿身體的每一部分。

葛葉將手伸向了叶胸前 , 撩起了衣擺 , 吩咐叶好好咬住 , 然而當下的角度正好對着寢室的落地鏡。叶已經不願再以色慾之叶自居 , 那種只是誇大說辭的嘴上功夫距離真正的做愛實在相差太遠 , 叶深深地體會在這種需要互動的事情上 , 自己有多麽的莽撞不足 , 以致此刻只能任由葛葉擺弄。

「嗚啊...啊......」

在葛葉用修長低溫的指尖揉搓胸尖時 , 叶無法自控地發出了聲音 , 毫無用處的男性胸部竟在此時為自己帶來性快感 , 該感嘆人類感官的發達嗎？叶扭動了一下身子 , 把右手放在葛葉腿上支撐住平衡 , 左手才剛放上嘴巴要停下羞恥的喘息聲 , 就立即被葛葉近乎牽制地拉開了。

「再來更多 , 不要忍耐。」

葛葉將叶的左手舉到自己的唇前 , 於無名指之處印下一吻 , 然後自己也空出一隻手十指緊扣地牽着。這樣幸福到讓人腦袋都壞掉的待遇令叶忍不住落涙 , 而葛葉也只是默默地用嘴唇接去叶的眼淚 , 加重了手上的力度。

「如果要進去這裡 , 要好好擴張 , 不然叶會痛的。」

葛葉撫上叶的後穴 , 手指有意無意地又順着弧度繞回前面 , 握住了叶的柱身。

「變得很有精神呢 , 你有樂在其中實在太好了。」

不知道什麼時候 , 葛葉甚至連稱謂都捨去了 , 直接地呼喚著對方的靈魂 , 要求對方最真實的回饋 , 而叶則是搖了搖頭 , 轉過頭忽略自己的身體。

葛葉輕輕地握住了叶的分身 , 指尖冰冷的温度惹得叶打了個顫 , 軟軟地依靠在葛葉的懷抱內 , 鬆開十指緊扣的手撐在葛葉的大腿上 , 展示出無限曖昧的親暱意味。葛葉見叶擺出了任由自己處置的姿勢 , 一方面搓揉起叶的東西 , 另一方面將手放入叶口中 , 模仿性事地抽插幾下後 , 將沾滿口水的手指伸向那個未經人事的地方 , 輕柔地探進內壁擴張。

「嗚...」  
「再放鬆點。」  
「葛葉...」  
「叶 , 我愛你 , 我愛你唷。」  
「哈啊...嗚...哈啊 ! 」

叶向來認為只有行動能夠表達愛 , 做愛時說的喜歡不過就是呻吟 , 然而當一切定義遇上葛葉 , 好像就截然不同了。

葛葉的喜歡是沉澱後發酵成醇香的美酒 , 而且賦予生命力的 , 那樣鄭重的話語就像是甘甜的泉水一樣 , 從耳朵灌溉滋潤著空洞的內心 , 然後成為幸福的養分 , 從眼睛、嘴巴 , 又或者是射出的精液、後庭的黏液一樣緩緩流出 , 象徵着愛與愉悅。

如果沒有辦法相信自己心底裏的 , 又或是他人心底裏的所想所說 , 那麼就相信身體吧 , 相信現在泛濫如潮水的情慾 , 以及那個人眼中全心全意只有自己的一往情深。

幾乎要忍耐不住 , 叶發出甜美的尖叫聲 , 在顫抖中繳械了 , 射出的精液落在葛葉的手中 , 還有一部分落在地板上。

「啊 , 弄髒我家了。」  
「明明是...我家 , 把租金交了...再說這種話。」  
「我知道了。」

葛葉把叶的精液也當成潤滑的物料 , 往後庭擠進更多的手指 , 攪動時發出咕碌咕碌的水聲 , 惹得叶羞紅了臉頰 , 夾着高潮後的疲累喘息 , 抬起頭緊閉着雙眼任由葛葉温柔地做着擴張。

柔軟的內壁就像是在吸吮着自己的手指一樣 , 葛葉又想起了剛才叶如同幼貓食用肉泥般服務自己的温馴模樣 , 有點把耐不住地輕輕抱起叶 , 將性器對準緩緩頂入。

「嘶。」

進入的瞬間 , 兩人都發出了相同的嘆聲 , 叶更是痛得用力掐實了葛葉的肩膀 , 嘗試撐起來緩解下體撕裂般的痛楚 , 卻越痛越下意識夾緊葛葉的東西 , 令葛葉也陷入了進退兩難的處境。

葛葉調整了一下姿勢 , 將坐在自己腿上掙扎的叶壓在床上 , 仍然留在叶身體的分身在移動時碾過更深處的地帶 , 令叶被電流串過的綿密快感所征服 , 大口大口喘息着。葛葉見狀 , 憐愛地用手背蹭了蹭叶的臉頰 , 得到叶的輕輕磨蹭回應 , 有如撒嬌討摸的幼貓 , 渴求着更多的疼愛。

接著葛葉慢慢地動了起來 , 叶寛鬆的睡衣下擺被拉起堆疊至胸口，葛葉則握住叶的腰間送上有力的撞擊，叶感受到床褥乃至自己都在晃動，交合處不斷伴隨葛葉的動作傳來激烈的快感，因為未經人事所以更加敏感，叶已經無法再集中思考，彷彿腦袋都融成一灘軟泥似的。

「好...舒服，被葛葉抱哈...好舒服...啊嗯！」

叶斷斷續續地在白熱化的性事中失去理智，滿心都只能想着葛葉，抓緊床單支吾地漏出不能自已的甜蜜呻吟聲，以及心心念念的愛人的名字。而葛葉只是伏下身給予胡言亂語的叶一個又一個私心的吻，希望用嘴對嘴的方式接收叶的話語。

在叶泣不成聲地射過一次以後，葛葉輕輕地將叶扶起，圍在自己懷內，舔咬着叶小小的耳垂，繼續抽插起來。對於這樣類似擁抱的做愛姿勢，叶幾乎抵抗不能，任何細微的反應都會被葛葉完全接收，再加大力度攻略，導致剛剛射完的叶又顫抖着從前端流出了稀疏的液體，眼前的景象被舒服的淚水所模糊，只能充滿眷戀地依存着葛葉，讓酸軟的身子靠在葛葉上歇息。

但即使如此葛葉還是未能滿足，葛葉的渴求彷彿沒有盡頭，在疲累的思考下叶已經喪失對時間的觀念，好像做了一輩子的愛。身體四處傳來肌肉的酸痛，整個人都快要被撞到散架似的，唯獨身下不斷進出的快感，一直提醒著叶的感官，成為他目前感覺最強烈的地方。

直到天色陷入微亮的灰藍中，已經哭啞聲音的叶只能趴在床上發出微弱的抽泣，任由打炮能量涉入爆表的葛葉神清氣爽地清理着亂成一遍的睡房戰線、比例為1:9的葛葉和叶的精液，以及黏糊糊滿是體液的叶的身體。

葛葉輕輕温柔地將性愛的痕跡沖去，替叶洗了一個香噴噴的澡，再放回到換好的床單上蓋好被子，自己則 趁機佔便宜地鑽入被窩用力捉緊懷中熟睡的人，有點心疼地在叶哭紅的眼角落下細碎的安慰性質的吻，撫着叶柔軟的淺啡髮跟著入睡。

而至於叶在隔天起來虛弱到上下床都要人攙扶，以及其後叶一個星期都要謊稱感冒，來掩飾自己沙啞的喉嚨的事，那些都是後話了。

TBC.


End file.
